King of Equestria: Wayvern's Courage
by Nerokin4
Summary: For as long as Wayvern could remember he never imagined he would be king of Equestria. Now consider the fact that he woke up without any memory besides his name and a dream where he dies trying to save a dragon. but when Twilight Sparkle and her friends take him to the princesses, the Position of Equestria's ruler is forced upon him, a position he doesn't want.
1. Awakening

King of Equestria: Wayvern's Courage

Awakening

Even before he became the immortal King of Equestria, Wayvern (Pronounced like Brae Burn) was having a crummy life. Before waking up in the middle of a field the only thing Wayvern could remember was a dream. In it six mares were going up against a dragon, five of them wore gemstone necklaces that matched the image on their flank the sixth wore a similar gem, but it was on a crown.

The purple and green dragon they were facing had a face, devoid of all emotion, even the eyes were blank. Before the final blow could be dealt Wayvern jumped into the line of fire, and took the brunt of it.

"This wasn't your fault, Spike… You have to…wake up… please... come… back…" it was after those final words that Wayvern felt a jolt and he woke up.

"Twi', we've gotta do somethin'!" Wayvern heard voices as he woke up.

"What do you propose we do Applejack?"

"I dunno!" when Wayvern did wake up he saw the two of the mares from his dream. The one who wore the crown, a purple unicorn with a pink streak in her mane and tail and a star on her flank, and an orange earthling with a cowgirl hat and blond mane and tail with three apples on her flank. Wayvern couldn't remember what that was called if he ever knew it.

"You're awake!" the one called Applejack said.

"There are better places to sleep than on the ground you know," Twi said. They helped Wayvern up.

"Thank you both," Wayvern said. "Might I ask where we are?"

"Just outside the Everfree Forest," Applejack said. "I'm Applejack by the way."

"Twilight Sparkle's my name," Twi' said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Wayvern… that's all I remember."

"Maybe the princesses would know you better, not every day you see a male Alicorn in Equestria, or anywhere for that matter."


	2. Family

Family

Wavyern saw two incredible princesses when Twilight took him to the throne room of castle Canterlot. They looked in shock at the doorway when Wayvern walked in. He didn't expect Celestia to bow to him, and he certainly didn't expect a hug from her.

"It's been so long, Brother." At this, Luna and Twilight's jaws practically hit the dirt. "Tell me, how was your journey!? I want to know every detail!"

"That makes two of us." Wayvern said. Celestia looked confused.

"He doesn't remember anything but his name," Twilight said. "Which is why we came here, we thought you would know him… we were right apparently."

"Celestia… Why have I not heard of a brother before now?" Luna asked.

"Wayvern wanted to meet you after his journey," Celestia said. "He didn't want me to mention him to you until he got back."

"But if I'm your brother…" Wayvern put two and two together. "That makes me a-"

"The Rightful King of Equestria," Celestia finished for him.


	3. Kaiju

Kaiju

Over the next week, Wayvern was made to study royal magic and etiquette, along with some of Equestria's vast history. He wasn't mentioned in any of the thousand years since its founding.

"I couldn't find anything on you in history either," Twilight came in during one of his sessions. "And I own a copy of every book in Equestria." Wayvern thought it over. If he was the rightful king, why did Celestia share diplomatic power with Luna, Cadence, and more recently, Twilight.

"How did Celestia come to power?" Wayvern asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if I'm the rightful king, why is Celestia in charge?"

"You had other responsibilities, Wayvern," Celestia entered the room. "You had to leave those eleven Centuries ago to fulfill them. You were a Kaiju hunter."

"What's a Kaiju?" Twilight asked.

"Monsters," Wayvern said. "They could destroy entire worlds if they were allowed to… After Luna was born my parents were killed by Kaiju in the Line of duty, and I took their place as a Hunter."

"But there was one Kaiju that was never destroyed," Celestia Interrupted. "Nor would we want him destroyed. His name is Discord, he's an ally of Equestria now." A few days of studying later, and Twilight walked into his room to wake him up.

"Wayvern, wake up. It's time for your Coronation."


	4. Coronation

Coronation

Some memories are better left forgotten. Wayvern learned that moments after he was crowned King of Equestria. The ceremony was uncomfortable, for the subjects of the Equestrian Government, and especially for Wayvern. Twilight's friends stood with her on either side of the doorway to the balcony where he would be crowned. Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity on the left, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie on the Right. Twilight stopped him.

"Know that I want only what's best when I say this," She said. "But you don't have to do this."

"If it were my decision, I wouldn't do it at all," Wayvern said. The door opened and light filled his mind as he started to remember something. He got a lot of memory back, every single moment centered on a hunter called Avalanche. As far as Wayvern could tell, he and Avalanche were very close friends… and then Avalanche was killed in action. Before Wayvern's eyes no less. When Wayvern Did finish off the Kaiju that killed Avalanche, he went to find him still breathing.

"Wayvern… you have to… Live… for the… Both of us…" those were Avalanche's Last words. When he stopped remembering Avalanche for five minutes, he looked out to the crowd and saw uneasy smiles cheering for their new king.

_Go ahead Wayvern, _He heard Avalanche say. _Tell them the truth, just make it meaningful._

"Everypony! I have something to say!" Wayvern started. "If the rule were my decision, I'd leave it to Celestia and the others!" Everypony laughed at this as it was meant to be a joke. "However the decision is not mine to make, this legacy is mine to uphold and I must do so, for your sakes and my own! I do not expect your support immediately, but I expect your respect. I don't care if you respect me as king, but you will respect me as one of your own kind if I am to be a successful ruler! Thank you!"

With that the Cheers actually had some feeling behind them.

_Thank you Avalanche,_ Wayvern thought.


	5. Relies

The life of a ruler was difficult. But the entire time Celestia, Luna and Twilight were there to help him govern their respective domains, Celestia aided Canterlot, Luna helped with Cloudsdale, and Twilight represented Ponyville.

Wayvern was in the middle of an audience with the Spirits of Harmony, the six mares who stood by the door at the Coronation. Suddenly he heard a voice echo throughout the chamber.

"KING OF EQUESTRIA! I HAVE COME FOR THEE!"

Everypony rushed outside to see a giant mass of shadow cover Canterlot. Wayvern recognized this voice, but he couldn't remember where he heard it before now. The Shadow formed a pillar that got more and more concentrated on the base on the balcony where Wayvern and the others stood. When the Darkness faded, a cloaked figure stood up from his crouched position, and he removed his hood to reveal a masque, spikey blond hair and soulless green eyes.

"Relies!"

"I SEE YOU'VE FINALLY FOUND YOUR WAY HOME… HUNTER!"

"I see you found me… Kaiju King." Everypony looked at Relies with fear, even Celestia. Wayvern didn't feel fear. What he felt was a reminder of the moment of Avalanche's death. He remembered now. It was Relies who killed Avalanche. What he felt was straight up hatred.

"I Summon the Blade of the Seven Lights and the Form to use its Power!" Wayvern was remembering things left and right today. His body changed shape with this phrase, he started to stand on his hind legs, and clothes started to cover his body. He started to become human.


	6. Hummingbird

Hummingbird

Wyvern's Transformation subsided, and everypony stared at him in awe. The light that surrounded him split into seven spheres and circled around him. There was a scabbard on the back of his waist and a sword in it. He grabbed the hilt of the sword and drew it to show a broken blade about as big across as he was.

"Hummingbird." When Wyvern said the name of the sword, the seven lights circled faster and formed the rest of Hummingbird's massive single edged blade. The Sword at Relies' side was so long Wyvern couldn't see how it fit into that scabbard. He also couldn't see how it moved so quickly, but then again Magic explains the unexplainable. It was double edged red blade with a rapier style guard and hilt.

Wyvern held Hummingbird out in front of him with one hand, an impressive feat even to him. They started the clash on the balcony and it quickly turned to the side of the tower. They kept rushing each other, countering blow for blow. All the while, the memories that Wyvern lost started to flood back to him. His parents were brutally murdered by this creep when he was ten, his best friend was killed in a fight against a brainwashed dragon, and Hummingbird, his greatest inheritance was all he had left of all of them. Finally his rage subsided as he remembered why he became a hunter when he did.

He felt alone when his parents were killed by this guy. Hopeless, hurt. He never wanted anyone else to feel like that again. He knocked Relies against the tower and drove Hummingbird through his stomach. Knowing that it wasn't over. Relies faded into the shadows slowly. It gave Wyvern enough time to say something to Relies.


	7. Avalanche

Avalanche

"What did you say to Relies?" Twilight asked.

"I said 'There is nothing I don't care about.'"

"It looked like you were remembering things during the fight," Rainbow Dash said. "can you tell us what it was?"

"The fight brought back a lot of my memory. But some of it isn't my own. Before I was made an official Kaiju hunter I was exposed to Timeblood Addiction. My Friend Avalanche protected me while I recovered from it."

"What's Timeblood?" Twilight asked.

"Timeblood is the recyclable material used to create the soul of a living being. Only a small amount is needed to create a healthy soul so exposure to too much could kill someone. Anyway during my recovery, I started to get Avalanche's Memories mixed into my own. Relies Brainwashed the mind of a dragon and sent him against me and Avalanche. I was able to deal the final blow. But Avalanche was fatally wounded. He gave me Hummingbird, my father's sword, before he died. As his apprentice, Avalanche was very close to my father."

"Is that everything you forgot?" Twilight asked.

"Almost. The dragon had a name. Spike." Twilight and Rainbow Dash looked at each other with shock.


	8. Snowdrop

Snowdrop

Wayvern found a room that was mostlty a stained glass window depicting a young white and light blue Pegasus surrounded by snowflakes. There was a jar in the same room that looked to be very cold, a fact that was confirmed when Wayvern touched it with his wing.

"This is Snowdrop's Memorial," a voice said behind him. He turned around to find Luna looking at him with a warm smile, like she understood something he didn't know about. "She was a friend of mine."

"Was?"

"A thousand years ago, she invented the snowflake." Luna said. "The feat was very impressive. though the product was underwhelming at the time, the effort was undoubtedly a struggle, because she was blind."

"What did it look like?" Wayvern said. Luna pulled out a crystal replica of the flake that Snowdrop made. It was asymmetrical and sloppy, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

"She understood the beauty in all things better than anyone, even though she could not see it. It's partly because she died that I became Nightmare Moon that very year."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, you understand how it was better than anypony." Wayvern was confused until he remembered Avalanche. Avalanche died because Wayvern couldn't do anything to help him.

"So Snowdrop was like a Teacher to you?"

"In a sense, yes." Wayvern turned to the jar and knelt before it.

"I wish I could've met you, Snowdrop," he whispered to it. Behind him he heard the clopping of hooves on the tiles and he and Luna turned around to see Twilight with a baby Dragon running their way. When she got to them she was panting.

"Wayvern… is this… the dragon?" she said between breaths.

Wayvern looked at the dragon and recognized it from the dream. Now Wayvern remembered that moment as one of his father's memories… somehow.

"It looks like him, but it can't be him, that dragon died eleven centuries ago."

"But I'm Spike," The dragon said.

"Then let me check something." This was the first time that Wayvern used Magic practically. The spell he used checked biological history as visions towards the caster. The memory in the dream came up among others.

"The Spike I remember is this Spike's Ancestor."


	9. Pyromania

Pyromania

Wayvern was bored out of his mind. He was amazed that Celestia had the patience to govern a kingdom as quiet as this one daily. That changed when Twilight came rushing into the throne room panting like she just ran a marathon.

"Wayvern! We've got a Kaiju attacking Ponyville!" Wayvern was regretting his desire for excitement when he heard "Kaiju." He immediately rushed to Ponyville as fast as his wings would take him, and found the Kaiju burning everything just by walking by it. Wayvern started the fight with an Alicorn Magic blast to the face, which knocked him back a few feet.

"One of you actually has the nerve to fight back, eh?" He said. "This place just got a lot more interesting."

"I am Wayvern, King of Equestria! I will not stand by as you murder my innocent subjects!"

"Is your army so weak that you have to fight your battles yourself!?" he raised his arms. "I am Pyrhon! Kaiju of the Flame Dimension! You will die for standing in my way!"

"There's a lot you don't know about me!" Wayvern raised his head, and recited the incantation. "I summon the Blade of the Seven Lights and the Form to use its Power!"

The fight started with Wayvern clashing Humming against the gauntlet of Pyrhon's Armor.

"A hunter!" Pyrhon shouted. "Why would a hunter be here!?"

"Ask your king if you get the chance to see him again!" Wayvern yelled. He broke the struggle and they jumped to the top of the Clock Tower and the Town Hall. Wayvern leapt off the town hall roof, and swung Hummingbird to keep momentum in the air. Dodging Fireballs shot from Pyrhon's wrists, sometimes batting them back or away, was hard with no ground to control the direction you move in. Finally Wayvern found the weak point of Every Kaiju, the Core, and Split it down the middle with Hummingbird. But that alone is never the end of a Kaiju. Pyrhon just got bigger. Wayvern was in trouble, he didn't remember how he got rid of the Giant Kaiju. Until he remembered Babylon and the Colossal Sword.


	10. Babylon

Babylon

"Wayvern!" Celestia rushed to him. "How do you fight that!?"

"There's an ancient spirit of gargantuan size able to cut down Kaiju in their second life," Wayvern explained. "If I can summon him, Babylon will have no trouble against Pyrhon."

"What's the catch?" Celestia said, detecting the problem in his voice.

"Babylon needs two hunters to summon it. And they need to be perfectly compatible battle partners. If Avalanche were still alive I could do it, but…"

"I'll help!" A voice said from behind them. Wayvern turned around to find an old friend standing behind them. His hair was red and spiky, like the flames of a forge. Behind his glasses were eyes that glittered a silvery grey, like the iron of an anvil. He was dressed in a Hakama, a traditional Samurai garb, with a Katana's scabbard on his hip. The scabbard itself was empty, but he knew that it could be filled with any mineral and a katana would be made.

"Vulcan!" Wayvern rushed to his friend and high fived him. "What brings you to Equestria?"

"I heard that Relies returned, so I came to help investigate, and also the Universal Council wanted me to keep an eye on you, for security reasons."

"You said that you could help summon this Babylon," Celestia said. "Are you a compatible fighter with my brother?" Vulcan looked at Celestia and gave a look that concerned Wayvern.

"Not Exactly, but Wayvern possesses the memories of every living creature in the universe, or at least every creature in the universe that was alive during his time. I'm sure we can figure something out." Something told Wayvern that was a hint. Then he got the idea.

"You want me to tap into your memories to learn your fighting style?"

"Right!" Vulcan said. "And you better hurry or the Kaiju will burn down your home!" Pyrhon was already headed for Canterlot when Vulcan said this. Wavern had to try the proposal. He focused on his friend hard enough to remember what he could about him. Then he started to remember from his point of view.

"I think I got it!"

"Let's go!" they grabbed each other's hand and raised them over their heads

"We call upon the Colossal Blade and the Spirit Babylon who wields it!" a giant stone warrior dropped out of the sky, pulled a golden sword off his back and prepared to fight Pyrhon. Pyrhon noticed Babylon, and pulled out a flaming sword. At first Babylon had trouble attacking Pyrhon with his attacks phasing through the flames, but eventually, he managed to land a hit in the eye.

"You wanna do the Honors, Wayvern?" Vulcan asked.

"Got it! Pulse Blast!" a vibration of the sword later and Pyrhon exploded.


	11. Healing

Healing

"Why did the Council ask you to watch over me?" Wayvern asked Vulcan that night. They had gone over Canterlot giving Vulcan a tour of the city, and where retired on a balcony in the castle outside Wayvern's room.

"Because of your memory issue," Vulcan said. "I said it before, but you remember everything that any creature living during your time goes through, and you can control what you remember and at what point you remember it. That makes you the most valuable creature in the universe."

"Heh, Did they tell you to watch me in secret?"

"Just the opposite, they wanted me to watch you directly and they wanted you to know that your friend was watching you." Vulcan yawned and stretched his arms above his head. "I should head to the hotel, I'm getting tired." Vulcan left the balcony and was escorted out by the royal guard. Wayvern looked in the mirror. He was in his Alicorn form again, spiky yellow mane and tail, blue fur and eyes, crown cutie-mark and a red collar around his neck. He had taken his gold and emerald crown off a little bit ago; it now sat in its place on a mannequin head in the corner.

It was well past midnight, and Wayvern was just lying in bed, awake as he was when he went. His head was swimming with things he couldn't remember, the Council, Babylon, and one other thing he couldn't put his finger on. Finally he decided to go for a walk. Eventually he somehow ended up back in Ponyville, where Pegasi were working diligently to repair the damage from earlier that day. Twilight was even pitching in with her magic. Everypony was working together so well, Wayvern decided to help. Every time somepony got hurt he was there to make sure that they could still work by using healing magic.

"Why are you helping us, Your Majesty?" one of the workers asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Wayvern said. "I only decided to help because it was partly my fault."

"You tried to stop it, so it's not your fault at all."

"Fine, tell me where you need me."

"There were plenty of workers who were hurt in the Kaiju attack. If you could help them and the other ponies, it'd be a great help."

It was dawn when the rebuilding was done. Wayvern, Twilight and all the workers were worn out from their labors. When they were finally awake enough to continue the day, twilight asked Wayvern a question that threw him off.

"Why did Vulcan call you the most important creature in the Universe?"

"You heard?"

"I was passing by after reporting the lack of casualties to princesses Celestia and Luna, but then I heard the conversation between you two."

"So it was unintentional that you were eavesdropping?"

"Yes."

Wayvern explained everything that Vulcan told him about. The council, from what he remembered, where a group of individual immortals representing each species in the universe. They wanted him to stay safe, because he was important to the future of the universe for some odd reason.


	12. Lullaby

Lullaby

Wayvern was in Cloudsdale, escorted by Rainbow Dash. He was on official business involving the Council, according to Vulcan. He had to perform census for everypony who got hurt in the Kaiju attack. No casualties were to report. Then Wayvern heard singing.

_"Toue Lei Zue Kuroa Ryuo Toue Zue_

_Kuroa Ryuo Zue Toue Ryuo Lei Neu Ryuo Zue_

_Va Lei Zue Toue Neu Toue Ryuo Toue Kuroa_

_Ryuo Lei Kuroa Ryuo Zue Lei Va Zue Lei_

_Va Neu Va Lei Va Neu Va Zue Lei_

_Kuroa Ryuo Kuroa Neu Toue Lei Kuroa Ryuo Zue Lei Va_

_Lei Va Neu Kuroa Toue Lei Lei."_

(Sung "Tway Lay Zway Kro Ryo Tway Zway

Kro Ryo Zway Tway Lay N'way Ryo Zway

Vah Lay Zway Tway N'way Tway Ryo Tway Kro

Ryo Lay Kro Ryo Zway Lay Vah Zway Lay

Vah N'way Va Lay Vah N'way Vah Zway Lay

Kro Ryo Kro N'way Tway Lay Kro Ryo Zway Lay Vah

Lay Vah N'way Kro Tway Lay Lay."

It'll take a real Tales Series nerd to recognize this song. If you don't recognize it look up "Grand Fonic Hymn.")

Wayvern recognized the song. It wasn't from his own memories, but from the early memories of a filly named… what was it? His memories were too shocked to get it at the moment. He went to the source to find Rainbow Dash was the one singing the song.

"Dash," Wayvern said. "That song…"

Dash looked shocked. But she went right back to her memorabilia. "It was a lullaby I made for my little sister, my parents passed when I was old enough to have a job, but I couldn't afford to put a roof over her head and food on the table for her just yet. So I put her in an orphanage."

"I remember it." The words seemed to confuse Rainbow. "I mean I think I came in contact with your sister recently. Do you remember her name?"

"She was very little; I doubt I'd recognize her now. She didn't have a name back then."

"Can you teach me the song, so that I can identify your sister next time I see her?"

Dash taught Wayvern the song, though he wasn't quite as good at singing it as she was. Over the next week Wayvern was singing the lullaby every time he was in Ponyville, because he remembered the memory starting there. On the seventh day of his visits to Ponyville, he was approached by a young mare. She had short magenta mane and an orange body. She was a Pegasus, making Wayvern think he found Dash's sister.

"Your Majesty!?" she exclaimed when Wayvern looked at her.

"And who are you?" he said as gently as he could.

"I'm Scootaloo, one of the injured in the last Kaiju attack. You healed me, remember?" Wayvern realized that he was right. He got the memory in Ponyville.

"I'm sorry but I healed a lot of ponies that day, I don't recognize a single one from the rest… until now that is."

"Oh…" Scootaloo seemed to lose some excitement. "That song… I remember it."

"I know, I'm singing it from your memory." Wayvern went to explain his special ability to Scootaloo. If it's a living creature and he comes in contact with it, he can remember the experiences of that Creature, even if they die moments later. "And I learned recently that it was the memory holder's sister who sang it to her as a lullaby." Scootaloo donned a face of disappointment.

"So, it can't lead me to my parents…" she said with disappointment.

"I found the one who sang it, though."


	13. Blackout

Blackout

Wayvern took Scootaloo and her friends, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, to Cupcake Corner to meet Scootaloo's sister.

"You sure you know who the sister is?" Sweetie Belle asked. "I mean it's a song, if you knew that song, anypony could."

"This song is special," Wayvern said. "None of the words are words we know, they were in another language that doesn't exist on this planet."

"How did Scootaloo's sister learn it then?" Apple Bloom pointed out.

"I have an idea." Eventually Rainbow Dash walked into the shop.

"Wayvern?" Dash asked. "You said you found somepony I needed to meet?"

"Yeah," Wayvern said. "I kept singing the song for a week. Eventually Scootaloo here recognized the song." Scootaloo and Rainbow kept looking at each other like they fell out of space. Living in the same town as each other and not even knowing that they were sisters. That was a shock that Wayvern could never understand even with the shared memory ability of his. It was around the time of this shock that an implosion rocked the building. All light in the area was shut out. Wayvern rushed outside to see that the sky was black, no sun, moon or stars. He tried using magic to illuminate the surrounding area, but it just got sucked in the direction of the implosion.

"What happened!?" Dash shouted. "There's no light out here!"

"Kaiju!" Wayvern realized. Eventually, the shadows subsided enough for a light source to come towards them.

"I am Oren! Kaiju of the Predator World!" The little orb said. Then Wayvern realized that the orb wasn't the Kaiju, it was a lure. The Oren was in the shadows behind the lure.

"I take it you're here for me?" Wayvern stepped closer to the lure. "I Summon the Blade of the Seven Lights and the Form to use its Power!" the incantation was said but the transformation never happened. Then it hit Wayvern harder than a train. Why would a light based transformation work in a space that has a light particle sucking Kaiju in it?

"You know the incantation!" Oren said. "You must be the one I'm looking for!" he felt the creature lung in the shadows, but he couldn't tell from which direction. When the impact finally did hit, it knocked Wayvern down and pinned him there. The when Wayvern thought he was going to die, he heard something, like a "pop" and a "bang" all in one. The lure fell off the Kaiju's head and released all the light back to the area. The light revealed a fish walking on its fins as if they were legs. Its teeth were long and sharp as icicles, only more stable. It's sleek, slimy blue body writhed in pain as Wayvern got up.

"Who did that!?" Oren shouted. Then out of the shadows came another human this one holding a sword with a slanted hilt and an opened blade. His rat's nest style hair was black as coal and his eyes were blue as the sky. He was armored lightly, like a light swordsman, chainmail, red tunic, black jeans. This guy was the one who tore off the lure.

"Dante!" Wayvern shouted as he remembered the name.

"Sorry it took so long to get here, Boss."

"You got here just in time! Thanks!" Wayvern recited the incantation and drew Hummingbird off his back.


	14. Apocalypse

Apocalypse

Vulcan joined the fight when Wayvern was knocked out by one of Oren's shadow blasts. Wayvern was only conscious for long enough to see Babylon be summoned by Dante and Vulcan. Then he slipped into the darkness. He was falling slowly. The ground he eventually reached was a circle of stained glass. The image in it was Rainbow Dash, primarily, just in front of Cloudsdale. But there were other faces in the glass. Wayvern stood up and realized he was still a hunter. He looked at the glass and saw his reflection; his hair was spiky and had a windswept look to it. His duster coat looked as blue as his equestrian body. Two straps went across his torso downwards from each shoulder. He always felt something heavy on the small of his back, which was probably the Magnet used to hold Hummingbird in place.

"What is this?" Wayvern said. He didn't expect an answer, but that's what he got from the depths of his mind.

_This is… the Abysmal Trials,_ it said. _You have… a greater power… within you… it's time you gave it shape_. Three lights shined through the Darkness and came closer to the ground that Wayvern was standing on they changed shape to a Pegasus wing, a pony hoof, and a Unicorn's horn. Wayvern stepped in the middle of these three appendages and waited for instruction. _You must decide… what drives… your power._ The voice said_. The Power of the Winged… the Power of the Magical… or the Power of the Steady._

Wayvern walked up to the wing._ The Power of the Winged… incredible speed, a razor feather that could slice a mountain… is this what guides you?_ Wayvern thought about it… but decided that it wasn't right. He went to the horn. _The power of the Magical… immeasurable wisdom, bones that could move without touch…is this what drives you? _Again, Wayvern felt wrong and just walked away. _The Power of the Steady… strong will, a body fit to aid the weak… is this what you choose?_ None of the answers were right for him. He couldn't choose just one as his motivation. Finally he stepped back into the middle of the glass and announced:

"I can't choose my one motivation!"

_It is over… _the voice said. Wayvern expected that he failed. But the voice said something beyond that._ You passed the challenge…_ _as a trophy… your power… Apocalypse._ The three dream pieces faded and in the place of the wing was a sword with two single edge blades and a spike all on one hilt. It was made of a black metal, and the leather had a silvery glow to it. Wayvern walked over to the sword and reluctantly grabbed it by the hilt. A bright light flashed and he woke up in his room back in Canterlot.


	15. Discord

Discord

The first face Wayvern noticed when he woke up was Dante's. He was reminded that his wasn't the only family of hunters from Equestria. Dante's Inferno was a red colt, about as red as magma, his mane was black as coal and his eye reminded him of a gold nugget. The right socket was covered by an eye patch.

"Thank Celestia your awake," he said. "You had me worried there boss."

"I'll be fine, don't worry," Wayvern said. "Did anypony call for me while I was out?"

"Your sister, Luna said that she needed you to meet somepony ASAP." Dante led Wayvern to Luna, who was in the gardens standing in front of a statue of a horrendously mismatched monster.

"Is this who you wanted me to meet?" Wayvern said jokingly. Luna turned around and said the most unexpected thing in the most serious voice possible.

"Yes, this is Discord, the Kaiju that Celestia told you about."

"What do you want me to meet him for?" Wayvern said.

"There's something about him that just keeps me thinking, 'what is he? Where did he come from?'" Wayvern looked at the statue and felt a certain familiarity about it.

"How can I ask that question?"

"Twilight is on her way here, she'll have him come and meet you."

Twilight arrived and sent a telepathic message to Discord. When Discord actually arrived he was in a reading chair looking at a copy of the latest paper. When he looked up he folded the paper and put it in a pocket that he pulled out of the side of his body.

"Hello, my friends… and new pony… to what do I owe the pleasure of this summons?"

"We just wanted you to meet the new king," Twilight said. Wayvern stuck out his hoof and introduced himself. Discord took it and shook.

"Yours is very… interesting," Wayvern said to Discord.

"What do you mean?"

"Your past…you weren't always the spirit of chaos and disharmony."

"How do you know?"

"I have the innate ability to 'inherit' the memories of anypony I come in contact with… now as I was saying. You were once a pony, but you were a victim of a terrible magic accident that transformed your body and aura. You were a fine father and a loving one at tha-…" Wayvern stopped when a certain memory popped up, a memory of a small alicorn colt and a similar mare surrounding a hospital bed with Discord and an alicorn Mother holding a blue and indigo alicorn filly in her hooves. Wayvern _remembered_ that too! That was just after Luna's Birth! "Sweet Celestia…"

"What?" Discord said. "I've been causing chaos for so long, not knowing why, and I'm so close now, _What else is there!?_"

"Nothing… I just put two and two together."

Everypony was confused.


	16. Visitor

Visitor

Wayvern was letting Celestia take care of regal business over the next two weeks. On the fifteenth day Wayvern had to go to the Crystal Empire with Celestia, Luna, Twilight and her friends. According to Cadence something happened that shouldn't have been possible.

"What happened?" Wayvern said after he met Cadence and Twilight's brother Shining Armor.

"Sunset Shimmer…" Cadence said. "She's returned!" Twilight's eyes shot open wide.

"It can't be!" She said. "It hasn't been thirty moons yet!"

"That's what I thought." Another unicorn walked into the throne room. She was fiery colored with red and yellow mane and an orange body. Her cutie mark was a setting sun. "But I found myself here when I needed it most."

"What do you need from us?" Wayvern asked.

"A monster is attacking Canterlot City, and it's looking for someone named… Wayvern."

"It has to be a Kaiju," Celestia said. "No other monster knows about you Wayvern."

"We can't be sure sister," Luna said. "Sunset Shimmer could be playing another trick."

Wayvern wasn't paying a lot of attention to the argument in the meeting room. He was thinking too much about Discord and the memories he inherited from the spirit of Chaos. Celestia and Luna were both accounted for, and his mother was actually in the memory… so by process of elimination… Twilight nudged him from the seat to his left.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said; we should send a search party to see what's going on in Canterlot City, Right?" Cadence said.

"That won't be necessary," Wayvern decided. "If anypony here has gone to Sunset Shimmer's world before, I'd like your assistance." Twilight was the only one who stood. "Discord, you're coming with us."

"Why might I ask?" Discord said.

"Because your memories suggest you were a hunter before." Wayvern didn't look away from Discord for a second. "I need to confirm my suspicions."


	17. Human

Human

Wayvern woke up next to a fountain in a plaza. He saw creatures standing over him with worried looks on their faces. When his vision finally settled he recognized the species of creature. The inhabitants of this world were human! Yeah they were multicolored like the ponies of Equestria, but still, their skeletal structure couldn't be anything other than human.

"Hey! Are ya' alright!?" one of them asked. It was a girl by the sound of it. The accent placed her origin as country. He scanned the crowd for her and found her, not believing his eyes.

"Applejack!?" the clone of applejack wore the same hat and had the same facial features… for a human. She wore a denim skirt, western boots with three apples on each one, and a flannel blouse.

"That's m' name… did ya' come from Equestria? Is Twilight with ya'!?"

"Yeah, I came from Equestria… TWILIGHT!" with that Wayvern ran away from the crowd with Applejack's Doppelganger on his tail. He searched the entire area of a mile before he heard Twilight scream. He followed the source until he found a human version of her backing into a corner when Wayvern got a good look at the thing that was cornering her, he knew that Sunset Shimmer wasn't lying. There was a Kaiju in Canterlot City.

"No… Twilight's in danger!"

"I've got this Applejack," Wayvern said. "Just wait for my signal to pull Twilight out of there."

"You're goin' up against Soulbreak alone!?" Applejack looked at him like he was going to die. "You're insane!" Wayvern grabbed Applejack's arms and looked her in the eyes seriously.

"I've handled this kind of thing before, it's my job," he said. He let go of Applejack and rushed into the open. He jumped up and drop kicked Soulbreak then pulled out the new standard transformer that Dante gave him issued by the Council. According to the instructions he read it was supposed to be a faster and more efficient way of becoming a hunter.

"Evolution! Execution!" Wayvern said just as the instructions told him to. The transformation was almost instant, and when he was a hunter Applejack rushed onto the field and pulled Twilight out.

"So you're the new king of Equestria!? You're punier than I imagined."

"You're Soulbreak right? You're the one who created the Elements of Harmony… I have to repay you for that."

"Yeah I did create the Elements… but what do you mean repay?"

"The elements are made of the first queen, Harmony's spirit, which you split into six pieces," as the words flowed from Wayvern's mouth about his mother's fate he reached for hummingbird's hilt, the rage filling his every action. "You will pay for what you did to my mother!"


	18. Father

Father

Wayvern charged and was sent flying by Soulbreak's backhand alone. He got up and was pushed back again and again.

"Your hate makes you weak!" Soulbreak said. "You won't get your mother back by fighting me! What do you stand to gain!?"

"It's not just about my mother!" Wayvern said. "You split my mother's spirit into six and turned my father into a monster! I want my Father back!"

"You have your father, Wayvern!" Discord's voice resonated through the battlefield. He jumped off a building and landed on his feet uninjured, the same monstrosity that Wayvern met in Equestria. "I remember now!" he pulled out a transformer and held it in front of him. "Evolution! Execution!" his form changed to that of a human with flowing black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing an armored Shōzoku, or ninja garb.

"Is that Dream Runner?" Twilight asked from the alley where she and Applejack hid. "Son of Starswirl the Bearded?"

"It is," Wayvern said. "That's the first King of Equestria… Dream Runner."

"So you have Backup!" Soulbreak said. "I'll still break you both!"

"I can forgive you for what you did to my wife," Dream Runner said. "But you are still a Kaiju, and must be destroyed." He pulled a sword, scabbard and all, off his waist and shouted "Bezwinger!" Wayvern noticed small movements as Soulbreak took a beating.

"How'd he do that!?" Applejack asked. "He didn't even move!"

"Yeah he did, just faster than the eye can see," Twilight said. Wayvern stood up and rushed to meet Dream Runner.

"Can you still fight, Wayvern? Or have you yet to forgive yourself for your mother's death?"

"What?"

"You're defeat wasn't because you couldn't forgive Soulbreak, it was because you couldn't forgive yourself."

Wayvern was so confused, so he ignored the thought and slashed the final blow across Soulbreak's torso. The core was revealed and Dream Runner split it down the middle.

"You really are my father." Wayvern said.

"Yes, my son. Forgive me for the brevity of the reunion, but this is not the place to account the missing time." Just as Dream Runner said that, the Second life of Soulbreak sprouted from the ashes.


	19. Cursed

Cursed

When Dream Runner and Wayvern summoned Babylon, they appeared in a cockpit, like for a ship of sorts. There legs were locked into the machine and one hand, right for Wayvern left for Dream Runner, had a sensor-glove on it.

"The Heck!?" Wayvern said. "What is this?"

"My Babylon needs two pilots to control its actions," Dream runner said. "Since you were the one who helped summon it, you're my co-pilot, now let's fight!"

The Babylon that Dream Runner had didn't even draw the Colossal Sword. It was able to fight with everything else, like shadow manipulation, kung-fu and ninjitsu. Eventually, the confusion was too much for Soulbreak, and a Pulse Blast through the heart was enough to wipe him out.

"What do you mean you can't change back to Dream Runner!?" Twilight said to Discord when they returned to the surface.

"It's part of the curse I saved Harmony from eleven centuries ago." Discord explained. "I have to remain in existence to govern chaos, if 'Discord' doesn't exist even for a moment…"

"The universe could be doomed to unlimited forms of chaos," Wayvern said.

"That's correct… Oh! What happened to your mother? I lost my memory when I was struck with this curse, so I haven't seen her… where is she?" Wayvern remained silent.

"Discord… you didn't hear what Wayvern said?" Twilight asked.

"No… I didn't…"

"Mother's spirit… was broken into six… by Soulbreak," Wayvern explained. "She's never coming back." At this news it looked like discord was about to cry… but then he started laughing, _laughing_ at this. "Why are you laughing!?"

"Cushions the blow… but in all seriousness, just because I'm not Dream Runner anymore doesn't mean I'm not your father anymore… I love you as a father should love his child, so don't be discouraged that your mother is gone, you still have me… and that's more than a lot of sentient beings have."

Wayvern thought this over… and came to peace. "You're right father… I do have you, and that's all I could ask for… besides, mother's spirit is the basic makeup for the Elements of Harmony, so you could say she's still with us."


End file.
